Journey into Romance
by FunnyTina677
Summary: Figment from Journey into Imagination at Epcot finds love. He soon feels it and tries to keep it a secret from the guests and Channing. However, they find out and for once in Figment's life, accepts him. Rated T for romantic themes.
1. Figment's Romantic Journey

Figment was educating children at Epcot as usual. After the park closed, he went to talk to some of the people at Epcot.

"Hey Bill Nye. Do you think I will always be this way?" Figment asked Bill Nye while sitting on a bench.

"What?" Bill Nye said confused.

"All day, we do nothing but entrain children. And educate them. But, we seem lonely."

"What are you talking about, Figment? We got lots of friends. You have Channing."

"I know. But...we're single. We don't have wives, we don't have kids. It's just us and our jobs."

"Are you saying you feel lonely sometimes?"

"Yes. I need to find a girl!"

"Good for you. But there are barely any girls at this park. How are you going to find one?"

"By looking into my imagination."

Figment looked many nights after Epcot closed for a girl. He looked high and low for one.

That is, until one faithful Friday night. He was looking again. Soon, at the front of Spaceship Earth, he saw a pink dragon with black eye lashes in front of him.

Hearts flew into his eyes. He went up to her and asked her

"What's your name?"

"The name's Emily."

"I'm Figment."

"You don't need an introduction. You are the best dragon out there."

"Saturday night? Pick you up?" Figment asked blushing.

"That would be nice." Emily said.

"Great. Let's keep this a secret, okay?"

"As you wish, my soon to be boyfriend."


	2. First Date

"I can't believe it has been days since we meet! Now it's our first date." Figment said excited.

"I know, Figment. The reason why I fell in love with you is because you're handsome." Emily said.

"Oh stop. People can hear us."

"No they can't. Because we are already at our dating spot."

Their dating spot was a restaurant near the castle in the Magic Kingdom.

"We're here. What are you going to order?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can have a spaghetti dinner like Lady and the Tramp."

"I don't think that's on the menu."

The cashier overheard the conversation. He went up to them.

"Hey, Figment. Who is this?"

"Ummm...this is my date." Figment said in an awkward way.

"Great! Disney needed more couples! Everyone except for guests, we have a new couple!"

Figment and Emily were seated by the window and given the menus.

"Take your time and order when you're ready." The waitress said. She ran off.

They took their time. Finally, when they were done, they ordered the spaghetti dinner.

"Okay. We will have it ready in a few minutes!"

After a few minutes, their dinner was ready. As they were eating, there was a moment where they shared the same noodle and kissed.

No one noticed because it was so quiet. Figment and Emily soon felt awkward about it.

After dinner, the fireworks show came on. They sat near one another.

"Figment, this is the best date ever." Emily said in his ear.

"I know. I'm starting to like you more."

"You're the sweetest dragon ever."

They rested on each others shoulders.


	3. The Question

Throughout the next few months, Figment and Emily went into a budding romance. They had a few more dates after the first one. They sang, danced, and even played a role play game where Emily was a princess and Figment was the prince.

One night, Figment wore his yellow sweater that he wears sometimes. Emily was wearing a purple dress with dots on it.

Once ready, they went near Spaceship Earth. It was dark and no one except security guards were there. The guards knew about the romance. Their job was to protect them.

"You look great tonight." Figment said.

"You look great tonight too," Emily said. "When I was little, I had a sweater like that except it was red."

Figment knew the guards were listening and he blushed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Figment. Look, I am embarrassed too."

"Let's hope no one else finds out."

"Same here. If my mom finds out, she will not be happy. She divorced with my dad when I was only 6 years old."

"Gosh, sorry to hear that. If Channing, my friend finds out, he will probably not be happy either."

"Heh heh. Yeah."

After finishing their dinner, Figment was nervous.

"Why looking so nervous?" Emily asked.

"Why? Oh, it's just.. Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...marry me?" Figment put out a nice, shiny ring.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!"

The couple kissed and went back to their room where Figment threw rose petals to celebrate.


	4. Wedding Day

Figment and Emily were excited for their private wedding. They were dressed in the traditional wedding dress and tuxedo. That is Figment in the tuxedo and Emily in the dress.

Anyway, the wedding took place at 5:30 p.m. Only the employees from the parks were allowed to the wedding because it was in an area where no guests are allowed.

Everyone sat down and the cashier from the first date was the priest.

"The couple would like to thank everyone who is here tonight. In love and in romance, in respect and in kindness, in sickness and in health, do you Figment take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Figment said holding hands with Emily.

"And Emily, do you take Figment to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Emily said.

"Now the exchange of rings."

The two exchanged rings with one another. They starred into each other's eyes.

"And all in flavor, you may now kiss the bride!"

Figment and Emily kissed. Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered.

After the wedding was over, everyone partyed until the park closed.

Figment and Emily spent their first night together at the contemporary resort.

"Our first night together." Figment said.

They giggled when a hotel employee told them

"Hey, could you keep it down? Mickey is trying to get ready for the big breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure thing, sir. Sure thing."


	5. Everyone Finds Out

After staying a few nights at the hotel, they decided to take their love life to a new level.

"Figment, I think it's time we...you know." Emily said.

"We do what?" Figment said confused since he had too much to drink the other night.

"We..you know. They call it many things. Making love, hooking up. All other things."

Figment gasped. "You mean..."

"Yes. We are going to make love. That thing."

"Oh, I know the real name for it. What are we waiting for?! Let's get weird in private!"

They went to their room where they made out. They kissed deeply where everyone can hear.

"Mommy, what are these people doing?" a little girl asked her mom.

"Okay. You see. When a man and a woman love each other very much, they show it by loving on each other."

"They do what?"

"They... you'll find out when you get older."

Mickey and some other characters heard the noise and wonder what the heck was going on.

After a few minutes, everyone was annoyed by the sound of kissing and tried to find out what it was.

They went upstairs, opened the door, and found Figment and Emily making out in their bed.

Everyone gasped and parents covered their children's eyes.

Emily pulled the covers on the bed up and looked awkwardly at the dads.

"Ummm...go to the Magic Kingdom today." Figment said embarrassed.

Channing overheard people talking about what they saw that morning.

"What's the fuss about? And why is Figment not here?" Channing said.

The mom from earlier told him what happened.

"Your friend... well, he is in this relationship with a girl. I think they are married."

Channing gasped. "I don't believe it. I have to see for myself."

Figment was late due to the incident.

"Sorry I'm late. I can explain."

"Oh, I already know."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Emily. She is my wife."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was embarrassed to. I thought you were going to be angry."

"Why would I be angry? I love the idea of you in a relationship."

"Thank you for your support."

Figment and Channing hugged and Emily joined them.

"But what if my mom finds out?" Emily said.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands." Channing said.

However, later that night, the couple went on the news. That was when Emily's mom found out.

"Emily!" Her mom yelled.

"Uh, yes mom?" Emily said worried.

"You married a dragon you met at a theme park?!"

"Yes, mom."

"Why that is... the most wonderful thing I ever heard!"

"It is?"

"Yes. Your dad and I met at a lame club and married at a dumb old school."

"I never knew that. Is that why you two divorced?"

"Yes. Sorry you had to live that way, baby."

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I was worried about you getting mad at me."

"It's okay. I will never be mad if my child finds love somewhere special."

They hugged.

"By the way, I think Figment is a great name!"

Figment cheered and went to work with his new wife near The Land.


	6. The Last Chapter

Figment and Emily lived a happy married life for many years.

They entrained guests and helped Bill Nye with any fears he had.

They even sometimes still make out in private but when no one is around.

Love was had and one night, they invited Mickey and Minnie out on a double date.

"Thanks for inviting us here." Mickey said.

"You're welcome." Figment sad.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast together. They talked about how they meet and love.

"Eggs and bacon is the best breakfast to eat." Emily said.

"I think it is wonderful." Minnie said.

"And waffles with my face on them. I love it!" Mickey said.

"Well, it's time we go. See you later." Figment

"Bye." Mickey and Minnie said.

They enjoyed the rest of their day at Disney.


End file.
